


The Sexting Disaster

by ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexting, Sexting disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: Sonny's attempt at sexting goes very wrong when he missends the sext.Not two minutes later, his phone dinged. Sonny’s eyebrows raised; Rafaelneverresponded that quickly. Usually Rafael responded fifteen or twenty minutes later, and half the time it was to tell Sonny that he had been in ameetingwhen Sonny had decided to send that, thank you.He still never told Sonny to stop.Sonny glanced at his phone and went bright red.I don’t think you intended to send this to me.





	The Sexting Disaster

Sonny shifted in the locker room, making sure that the door was locked. He knew that _technically_ , he wasn’t supposed to lock the door, but no one would notice, surely, if he locked it for just five minutes. He had the feeling Rafael didn’t particularly _need_ another dirty picture, but his boyfriend hadn’t actually told him to stop sexting him, so until he did, Sonny was going to send him dirty things.

Sonny had just snapped the picture and typed out his sext when someone pounded on the door. He swiped quickly, sending it, then hurriedly put himself to rights. “Sorry, I must’ve locked it by accident!” he called out, letting the poor uni in. 

Not two minutes later, his phone dinged. Sonny’s eyebrows raised; Rafael _never_ responded that quickly. Usually Rafael responded fifteen or twenty minutes later, and half the time it was to tell Sonny that he had been in a _meeting_ when Sonny had decided to send that, thank you.

He still never told Sonny to stop.

Sonny glanced at his phone and went bright red. _I don’t think you intended to send this to me_.

Oh _fuck_. He checked who he had sent it to and went redder. It was some guy he had met at the DA’s office – he dredged up the guy’s name. John. John something or another. John and he had worked on a case together, approaching it from different angles, trying to catch a bad guy. John had been following up on a case Homicide had sent the DA’s office several months back when new info looped SVU in, and it had made sense for John and Sonny to work it together.

_I am so sorry_ , Sonny typed. _Can you please delete it and forget you ever saw it?_

_No worries. We all make mistakes. Be more careful next time._

_Thank you._

Still fairly red, Sonny headed towards the squadroom. He didn’t even consider resending the sext to Rafael.

*** 

Fin was _smirking_ at him. It was unnerving. It looked like Fin could barely contain laughter at the sight of him, and it had Sonny checking to make sure that his fly wasn’t unzipped or that there wasn’t coffee or food on his face.

He almost asked if there was something funny, but every time he caught Fin’s eye, Fin schooled his face into his usual expression, so Sonny would’ve looked paranoid bringing it up. 

Still wiping at his face, Sonny sat down at his desk. Fin looked at him and smirked again, a low chuckle escaping him.

Seriously, what the hell? Sonny went over the day in his head, trying to think of anything he could’ve done that would’ve made Fin laugh like this. He came up empty-handed: the only misstep had been the whole sexting thing, and he had double-checked. Fin _definitely_ wasn’t on the sent list. Other than that, it was a routine day, and all of Sonny’s interviews with suspects had gone well. Nothing that would make Fin _laugh_.

Amanda looked over to Fin. “Something funny?” she asked. 

Fin shook his head. “Nah. Just something my husband sent me.”

“What crazy thing did John send now? Another conspiracy theory about his lunch?”

Sonny’s head flew up at that name. _John_? No, it couldn’t be. John was a common name. The _most_ common name. It had to be a coincidence.

“Dessert, maybe,” Fin said. “Something about a cannoli.” He laughed again.

Oh God. Sonny remembered the accompanying text to his definitely ill-advised photo: _I have a cannoli for you_ and blushed fiercely. He ducked his head so no one could see. Sonny asked, trying to keep his voice light, “Is your husband with the DA’s office?”

“Yeah, that’s where he went after he retired from SVU.”

_Shit_. John whatever-his-name-was had never mentioned that when they had worked together. None of it. Not that he had worked at SVU or that he was married to Fin. 

Sonny pulled out his phone and texted _I thought you said you’d delete that._

_Spousal privilege,_ John typed back. _I’d say I’m sorry, but I generally don’t like to lie._

_That’s my coworker!_

_That’s my husband._

Sonny had to tell Rafael. There was no way around it. Fin would definitely let it slip casually into the conversation, waiting for Rafael’s reaction, waiting for Rafael to react. Fin wouldn’t even care that Rafael’s reaction would be to flay Fin verbally for trying to humiliate him with this. Fin would enjoy the moment of discomfort it brought Rafael first.

Amanda got up for something and Fin stepped over to Sonny’s desk. “I knew you were bad, Carisi, but _damn_ , how’d you ever get that man with so little game?”

Sonny just put his head down on his desk, trying to literally bury himself in his case files, and hoped Fin would let it go sometime soon.


End file.
